Circus
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: The new adventures of Coop and his friends when they're arrive at one planet which leaded by one circus-girl named Circus...What happen when Circus is want his Megas?


**Circus  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**The story of one girl from outer space named Circus.. she has everything but finally she realised something she need to remember.  
Also the first Megas XLR song-fics. Maybe..  
What ever, Enjoy!**

At one planet that very far from outer space, there is one little girl, she is in 5 feet 2 inches, has a black hair, wearing some hairclips on her hair, she got some makeover to make her nice, and wearing one red jacket and blue trousers. There, she is calling everyone there. There are some clowns, acrobaters and entertainers also some 'peacock-girl' that always serves more enjoyment to the audiences, the space-wide aliens.

She is Circus. She has everything to own by. She has lots of entertainers, her workers to make more enjoyment to all aliens with some interesting action and more unbelieveable moves that make them surprised. Now, she with her evil smile, looking at her assistant, Gaddio.  
"After this, we need more thing for entertaining the audiences," said Circus.  
"Yeah, but what would we want to do?" asked Gaddio.  
"What do you want to do? Of course we need to find more entertainers from space-wide as they're very hunger of enjoyment,"  
"Who are they?"  
"Of course my fans! I mean, aliens anywhere to see my magical of action and everything that they want to imagine..the fantasy of enjoyment thus they're drown in my own bliss.."  
After that, there are some spotlights flashing, welcoming Circus on the stage. She standing on one pail, and holding one long rope(...) and then, there is one lion(It's twice bigger than the ordinary one) appear on the stage and roaring. She hit it with that rope and make an order to jump over the fire-hoop and it jumping against it. Every audiences are clapping their hands, enjoying the performances.

* * *

Meanwhile, our friend are arrive there.  
"This planet is the most cultural planet in the universe," said Kiva, pressing something from her holographic keyboard.  
"Maybe there are lots of girls that I can spent for?" said Jamie.  
"Thus, you need to get some mouth-cover to prevent them from tricking you," said Coop.  
"Are you kidding? They're never do that,"  
"Come on, dude. You need some time to get them on,"  
"Oh.. what are my shit friends!"

Megas is landing safely on the ground. All the audiences are running outside to see that blue robot. Circus is dissapointed. This is a first time most audiences are keep themselves away form the circus. Maybe there is something outside...She calling her pet-lion and ride above it to see the wonderful thing outside.  
Meanwhile, Megas is moving by punching any metal solids then it swinging at the horizontal metal rods, make a gymnastics action. Circus is shocked, wonder of it..  
"Hey, you blue robot! I'm very interest of yours! Want I to know who are you!" screamed Circus.

Back to our friend,  
"Look, what the sweet girl there," said Jamie, looking Circus through the screen.  
"I guess you want to know who are us," said Coop.  
"You know what do you saying about?"  
"Of course I know, dude! She want to see us!"  
"But I feel something from her," said Kiva.  
"Come on, Kiva. That's nothing can happen to us, right, Coop?" said Jamie.  
Then, Coop is pressing one button thus makes all of them are moving down to the ground. They're moving out from Megas, looking over surrounding. Every aliens there are cheering, welcoming them.  
"Hey, we're like a star!" said Jamie.  
"Well, who is that girl that want to see us?" asked Coop.  
Then, Circus is appear, walking toward them, laying her hand down to them.  
"Welcome to FantaLand," said Circus.  
"Nice girl. My name is.." said Jamie, but suddenly Gaddio refusing him.  
"Hey, who are you?"  
"Listen here, human! You're not allowed to touch her. She is too pure to be touch by any guy like you! Guys are forbidden to touch her even shake her hand," said Gaddio.  
"Oh.. she has a bodyguard," sighed Jamie, then he is hiding behind Kiva, he is scared of him.

"Well, you're a moderator of that blue robot, fat guy?" asked Circus to Coop.  
"What? Are you not have any politeness? My name is Coop and.." scolded him and trying to beat her luckily Jamie and Kiva are stopping him.  
Circus is laughing him. "Poor you Coop. Actually, I want to say that I'm attracted of your robot. Can you get us in one battle?"  
"You say what, you want to get a battle with my Megas?"  
"Yeah, Megas. That's awesome,"  
"Well.. I'll accept it,"  
"Coop, you don't know that Circus is." said Jamie suddenly, thus Gaddio drag him from Kiva and gives him one candy that shaped like a gun. He received it, and gives it to Coop. He eating it.  
"Maybe you want some cool performances, right?" asked Circus.

_There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

"Let's begin!" said Circus.  
All the audiences are walking into the circus and waiting for the hot moment. While Coop is moving into Megas, Jamie and Kiva are sitting at the back seat of that circus.  
"Kiva, why are you not like to sit the front one?" asked Jamie.  
"I'm feel something from her. That's a big trouble if we sit at the frontside," said Kiva.  
"Well..I know that you've feeling something to.."  
"To whom?"  
Then, Circus is make an announcement.  
"All audiences, I present you..Megas!" screamed Circus. That robot is walking into the circus, with movement of some flashlight.  
"And..Megas will get a battle with...GrrenaMonstra!" screamed her again. There is one giant green monster appear opposite Megas. Jamie and Kiva are shocked.

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots (Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker I make it hot When I put on a show_

"What are you waiting for, monster? Let's get a battle!" said Coop, he is ready for the stereng and the game consol to hit that monster. The aliens are screaming excitely.  
"Coop, you need to watch out. That monster has some acid-blowing that makes Megas corrosives,' said Kiva, through the screen.  
"I'm understood, Kiva. Thus I have one sheild button for it.." Then, he is searching of that sheild button.  
Meanwhile, that monster is blowing out some acid liquid thus Coop is accidently pressing one button thus that acids splashing away from Megas.  
"Hey, what's going on here?" asked Coop.  
"Hey, Coop! Nice protecting sheild!" screamed Jamie.  
"Can you cover your mouth now?" asked Kiva.  
That scene makes Circus feels that the battle between robot and monster more interesting.  
"Now, I want to show one valueable souvenir for all audiences here.." said Circus, thus she walking down to the stage, playing with the rope and hit that monster.  
"Hey, you're cheating!" screamed Coop, shocked.  
"I'm not cheating. That monster is my monster. Is that you call 'justice'?" asked Circus.  
"Yeah, justice,"

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

Then, Megas and that monster are fighting each other until finally that monster is fainted and cannot able to stand up once again. All aliens are cheering of Megas thus makes Coop surprised. While Jamie is screaming of his success, Circus is in anger but Gaddio claming her.  
"Don't worry about that, Circus. Maybe we have another way to get it," said Gaddio.  
"Yes..I have one way for me to get Megas.." said Circus, with her evil smile, staring that robot.

After that, our friends are welcomed by Circus to one private room which not everyone can enter there. They're very surprised of that.  
"Dude, after this we'll be getting better from now," said Jamie, trying to make his pal confident.  
"I guess you shouldn't too believe of her words, Coop. Maybe she.." said Kiva.  
"Mind your own business! She just want to know of my Megas. That's all," said Coop.  
"Well, all of you are very welcomed here. Don't be shy," said Circus, welcoming them in.  
Then, those two guys are very excited entering that room and sitting on the chair and.. we see that Coop is having some meal harshily. Everyone are looking after him thus imitating his way to eat. You know that. After that, Kiva is sitting at the seat, beside him, she looks not well.  
"Kiva, why are you not want to get this meal? It's very tasty," said Coop, showing hamburgers to her.  
"I'm not to eat all of this but..I'm worried of Jamie," said Kiva.  
"Don't worry, about that. He's allright,"  
"But you know where is him now?"  
That scene makes Coop almost choking of the sausage.

At the same time, Jamie is walking nowhere to find after something. He doesn't know what does he want to find. Then, there is three 'peacock-girl' which there is a red one, the yellow one and the blue one. He walking there, trying to flirt them.  
"Hey, ladies. May I want to have friend with you?" asked Jamie, laying down his hand to them.  
"Are you that Earth human that be with that giant robot?" asked the red 'peacock-girl'.  
"Umm..yeah! I'm the mentioned one!"  
"Well..you can come along with us. We're very excited of the handsome guy like you," said the yellow 'peacock-girl', grabbing his right arm lovely.  
Then, the other two are grabbing him too, they're get after him and trying to comfort him.  
"Whoa..what are the beautiful.."

Suddenly..  
"Jamie, what are you doing here? We're very worried of you," said Coop suddenly.  
"Why are you find me, Coop? I'm just get enjoying with this girl. That's all," said Jamie.  
"Yeah, is that wrong if we want to get some comfort with this guy like him?" asked the blue 'peacock-girl', stroking his hair.  
"See, Coop? They're likes me, not a fat guy like you!"  
That scene makes both of these friends are fighting. Luckily Circus, Gaddio and Kiva are stopping them from keep fighting.  
"Hey! Hey! Why are you boys fighting? Are you not have any shame?" scolded Circus.  
"Jamie is dissappeared from us and he's trying to get after that girls!" scolded Coop.  
"You should let him like that, fat guy!"  
"Call me 'chubby'!"  
"Huh..Whatever! But I need to tell you that Jamie is very need here..."  
Then, Circus and the peacock-girls are taking Jamie away.

_There's only two types of guys out there  
Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared I run a tight ship so beware_

"Also..I want Megas as my new entertainer!" said Circus again.  
Thus, Coop is taking one big barrel and he throwing it toward them. Luckily no one injured.  
"I not let you to get after my Megas!" scolded that 'chubby'-guy.  
"Oh..you don't want to give your Megas to me? Allright..allright.."  
"Now, I know what does Circus want from you, Coop," said Kiva.  
"But it's too late," said Jamie.  
"Listen here, chubby! I want to get a battle with you between your Megas and my GrEnnMonstra. The winner will be decided if one of them is fall down. If you win, you can get your Megas as usual. But..if I win...say 'goodbye' to your robot.." said Circus.

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots (Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot When I put on a show_

"Now, let's start the new battle.." said Coop, he is ready for the 'live and dead' battle'.  
A few moments later, there is one battle between Megas and GreenMonstra. Everyone are screaming and cheering of their favorite fighters.  
"Listen here, chubby. You need to surrender before anything from yours is disappear by my monster," said Circus, from the screen.  
"I'm not let you to get after my Megas as that is my own," scolded Coop, pressing any buttons from the game consol to control Megas, hitting that monster.

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

Suddenly, Circus injecting that monster with some midicine thus make it more active thus it immediately hitting Megas thus that robot is falling down to the ground. Then, Coop is trying any button to activate that robot but he failed. Circus is laughing him.  
"Now, your robot is disfunctional. You need to give your Megas to me," said Circus, then she laughing him.  
"Never you to get after my Megas!" scolded Coop.  
"What would we need to do now? Coop is in trouble," said Kiva, pulling Jamie's hand.  
"Hey, why are you look so rushy? He can fix Megas himself, so why are you want to help him?" asked Jamie, just following her order.  
When both of them are lefting from their seat to the stage, there is two black horse with some monster on them, then that two monster is take out one sword, stopping them.  
"Listen here, human! Audiences are not allowed for entering this area!"  
They're gasped for a while.

Then, Gaddio is walking toward them thus he.. "Take this two human and get them into the jail!"  
After that, Jamie and Kiva are arrested by that two horses and dragged into the jail, underground.  
Meanwhile, Circus is moving down from that monster and she asking for one giant elephant (it's 2 times bigger than Megas) then it liffting that blue robot up and it chased out that chubby-guy outside and keep him into one cage.  
"Now, you have to get your robot away from you..and I get yours as my new entertainer and you.." said Circus, take out her handikheirf and cover her eyes and small knife and trying to stab something forward. Luckily Coop is allright.  
"Hey, are you want to kill me?!" scolded the chubby-guy.  
"No..but this is one of the performance..while I wait for your friend to give more hot acrobat action to let anyone to see.." said Circus.

At the same time, Kiva and Jamie are in one jail underground of the circus. That guy is screaming for some escapement, but that's usless. Now, Kiva is looking after one hidden door beside her thus she kicking it thus she asking Jamie for get out from there. Unfortunately...  
there is two acrobaters are kidnapping Jamie and take him away. Kiva is shocked thus she calling Coop for rescuing him.  
"Coop, are you there?" asked Kiva, through her holographic watch.  
"Kiva, where are you now? I've never see you at the circus seat," asked Coop.  
"That's not important. Jamie had been kidnapped. Maybe Circus wants to use him for urge you for giving Megas to her,"  
"Allright.. Maybe Circus needs something from me,"  
Thus, that chubby guy is released out from that cage and running toward that robot's head and trynig to control it once again.  
"What aa.." said Circus, shocked when she see Megas is awake.

_Let's go  
Let me see what you can do  
I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus  
Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus_

Then, Jamie is taken there with some peacock-girl and he is trying to escape but he failed. Then, he had been tied on the air and he is moving and struggling to release himself. He see there is one shark under the ground, I mean there is one pool under him and one shark inside.  
"Hey, anyone can release me out from here?!" screamed Jamie.  
"Are you there, my buddy?" asked Coop suddenly, from his Megas.  
"Coop, you need to save me! That circus-girl is want to let me drowning!"  
"Okay, but does anything that I can use for that?"  
Then, Coop is looking any button to press and he is pressing one of them and moving the stereng for moving Megas, that robot is hanging on one rope to another rope in front of it. then it hanging on the air again and grabbing Jamie before he fall down to the water.  
"Hey, thanks, buddy," said Jamie, relieved.  
"Not at all, my friend," said Coop.  
Finally, Megas is safely landing at the final station for the acrobaters. Jamie is entering that car (Megas' head) and the real action is begin.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

Then, Kiva is finding after Circus and fighting with her. That two girls are in one short battle on the metal floor, under them is one fire.  
"Hey, you 'fire-girl', maybe you need to have a friend with them," said Circus, arrogant.  
"What do you mean?" asked Kiva.  
Then, Circus is playing with her rope, make an order for two tiger nearby for attacking Kiva. She trying to avoid them but she mistakenly fight thus she is almost fall down to the fire..but wait! Megas is saving her!

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

And, that three humans are in that robot's head and Megas is ready for smashing that circus. It shoot almost everything thus all aliens are running out from that place. Finally, that circus is ruined and Megas is lefting the scene quickly.  
Circus is shocked, crying loudly as her circus is ruined at flash.  
"You can ruin my circus, but you need to remind, as long your Megas is still alive, I'll take a revenge!" screamed Circus.  
"Just forget it," said Gaddio.  
"What?"  
Circus is shocked when she see that tigers are want to eat her thus she running away and rescuing herself

Meanwhile, at the outer space somewhere..  
"I'm almost dying for being eaten by the shark," said Jamie, cannot forget that moment.  
"Come on, buddy. At least, you're still alive, right?" said Coop.  
"You think everything's done?" asked Kiva.  
All of them are looking after that FantaLand had been burnt and ..it's exploded! Megas is hurrily lefting the scene.

* * *

**_***EPILOGUE***_**

**_Hour 1700, Coop's house.  
Coop and Kiva are playing the game, you know who wins who lose..  
Jamie is looking after his new handphone, he loks very excited. That makes Coop feels something that changed a lot to his friend.  
While Jamie is going to his room, Coop decide to check after his handphone and...  
"Hey, what does Jamie keep in this small thing," said Coop, investigate after his handphone. And he hear some loud ringtones that makes him cover his ears. And Kiva too.  
"You noticed that Jamie had excited of something in it? Maybe he keep something from us," said Kiva.  
"I know it. But I need to open every folders one by one."  
Then, he open the first folder, entitled 'My fav girl'. He opening it and appearing lots of pictured of beautiful babes. Both of them are shaking their head slowly. Then, they're opening the second folder entitled 'Excited' then appearing more pictures of hot ladies. They're feel something wrong with Jamie, no wonder he changed a lot. Since Jamie had 'excited' with Circus and the peacock-girl, he think that girls means everything. They're see one more folder entitled 'The Eye-Pricking Pics' but before they're opening it..  
"Hey, what are you doing with my handphone?" asked Jamie.  
"Hey, buddy! You've hiding something from us! Open this folder now!" scolded Coop, giving that handphone to Jamie, asking him to open it.  
"But.."  
"No buts, Open it now!"  
Then, Jamie is nervously opening that folder, appearing one pics of..._**

**_There is one pics of one old man who inserting his finger to his nose and the end of his finger is moving out to his right eye._**

**_Coop and Kiva are shocked. But.."Next time, don't be dirty-minded, okay?" said Jamie, laughing them._**

The End

Moral Value: Find it yourself! I'm tired of that!

**A/N: Reviews for the future reference, okay? Watch out!**


End file.
